


Christmas With Jaffa

by Moms2398



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Vignette, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moms2398/pseuds/Moms2398
Summary: Daniel reluctantly explains the 'reason for the season'.





	Christmas With Jaffa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This was written in response to a challenge posted on the group site. Please send feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...wish I did, but I don't...Santa?  


* * *

Daniel Jackson glared at Jack O'Neill.

Colonel Jack O'Neill gave a half-"oops"-smile, shrugged and quickly found a spot on the nearest wall interesting.

Samantha Carter tried to hide a smile, but failed miserably.

Teal'C and his mentor, Master Bra'tac, looked at Daniel expectantly.

Daniel sighed, softly, and began to speak.

"Merry Christmas. It is a benediction of well-wishes on a certain religious holiday called Christmas, which commemorates the birth of a significant figure of the Christian religion here on Earth."

Bra'tac looked at Teal'C. "Religious _holiday_?" 

Daniel closed his eyes. "Ah, yes, the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, thought to be the son of God."

Teal'C raised an eyebrow. "To which god do you refer, DanielJackson?"

Daniel winced and shot a look at Jack who was now examining his own fingernails. "The God of the Judeo-Christian religions does not have a name, other than 'God' or some variation of such. He or She is seen as being the only true god and the Creator of All. The 'Son of God' is believed to have been borne of a virginal human woman in human form approximately two thousand years ago. While in human form, he preached peace and love for all - including one's enemies. However, because he was being called the 'Messiah', a person believed to be the liberator of the oppressed people of Isreal, he was considered a threat to the ruling powers of the time. He was subsequently captured, tortured and publicly executed. The belief is that he rose from the dead and ascended to Heaven to live with God."

Daniel took a breath and finished. "Christmas, which translates into the Morning of Christ, is the observation and celebration of Jesus Christ's birth. Though, the actual date is unknown, since the day adapted for Christmas comes from the ancient Roman celebration of the Festival of the Sun. Many scholars believe that the actual date must have been in the late spring, if the written testaments of the birth are to be believed."

Jack coughed.

Daniel looked over at him, but found his intrepid leader now examining the lines of the palm of his hand.

Master Bra'tac and Teal'C exchanged looks. 

Daniel looked at Sam, whose smile had turned apologetic.

"Ah," Teal'C said, suddenly. "ColonelO'Neill has explained to me the Tau'ri tradition of celebrating the day on which one is born. He explained that friends and family give gifts to the one whose birth is being remembered in honor of the life of the 'birth day' person."

Daniel was grateful to not have to explain _that_ one.

Master Bra'tac studied Teal'C, who seemed to be smiling, and then Daniel. "How odd."

"Indeed." Teal'C agreed. After a moment, Teal'C turned to Daniel. "If this 'Son of God' ascended many years ago, how, then, is his birth celebrated? Are there sacrifices made in the 'birth day' tradition?"

"Ah, well, no." Daniel shook his head. "Instead, the Tau'ri who believe - and even some who don't - exchange gifts with family and friends."

Teal'C's eyebrow rose again. "It seems, DanielJackson, that, among the Tau'ri, there needs to be little pretext for the giving and receiving of gifts."

Jack finally piped up. "Any excuse for a party, that's us."

Bra'tac shook his head. "Indeed strange."

"Yep." Jack smiled, cheerfully ignoring Daniel's 'look of death'. "So, Merry Christmas to both of you."

Both Jaffa nodded in a bow in their tradition to honor the Tau'ri tradition.

___________________________________

 

A short time later, after Bra'tac departed through the Gate, Jack found Daniel frowning at him. 

"What?" Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "At least you didn't have to explain 'Hanukkah' or 'Kwanzaa'."

Before Daniel could respond, Sam smiled in a tight, sympathetic way as she patted his arm. Daniel looked at Teal'C to find the Jaffa looking at him in a very expectant way. Daniel sighed.

"Or Santa Claus," Jack quipped as he left the room.

Daniel groaned, looked at Teal'C and sighed, again. "I'm going to need coffee."


End file.
